


Dreams

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Will goes on a trip, Nico thinks he's died. Shenanigans ensue
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazylocobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylocobunny/gifts).



> Hehe I found my inspiration for this request. 
> 
> TW: Google Translate Italian

“Please don’t go…” Nico whispered quietly, his arms wrapped tight around Will’s waist, “Stay here with me-”

Will frowned, pressing a light kiss to the very tip of Nico’s nose, “You know I can’t do that, sunshine…” he protested, fingers running through messy hair. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

Nico ducked his head in shame, “I- I can’t promise that…” He whispered, shuffling closer to his boyfriend, “You’ve gotta promise to come back. Come home to me.” 

“I can promise that, at least” Will reassured, leaning down and pulling Nico in to a long, slow kiss. The moment was very bittersweet, spent right inside the door of the Hades cabin, away from prying eyes. The privacy allowed for Nico to cry; to desperately cling to Will in hopes that the boy would stay. 

“Don’t die on me, Solace, you still owe me a wedding ring-” Nico mumbled, wiping furiously at his eyes.

“I’ll pick one up on my trip, how ‘bout that?”

Nico couldn’t help the soft giggle that bubbled up from his chest, “Okay” he breathed, just closing his eyes and hugging Will tight, “I want a diamond” he added, wanting to keep talking and hugging and talking until Will had no choice but to stay with him.

Their goodbyes didn’t last long enough. 

Will had to pull away at the sound of a knock on the door, kissing Nico one last time in a desperate goodbye gesture. "I love you" he whispered, before leaving Nico alone in his cabin. 

\---

He started getting nightmares a week after Will had left. Dreams of Will rushing through a frantic battlefield, getting hurt while trying to clear an area around an injured warrior. Will stitching up his own wounds, bags under his eyes and fingers shaking with fatigue. Over the course of a week, Will got progressively worse looking, seeming worn and scared and tired. Every morning, Nico woke in a cold sweat, wanting desperately to go to Will, to make sure he was okay. 

His most concerning dream came when the other healers were starting to return. Will was slumped beside an injured man, but Will didn't look any better than the one he was meant to take care of. In front of them was a woman, and she didn't look friendly. Will and her seemed to be speaking to each other, and Nico wanted to call out, to get Will's attention and ask him to come back, to not listen to this woman and whatever she was saying. Will shook his head at the woman, saying a few more words that Nico couldn't quite make out. 

The woman seemed disappointed, taking a step back words. 

Nico watched as Will went back to half heartedly looking over the other man's head wound now that the attention was off of him. Nico wasn't expecting for the woman to pull a knife. He wasn't expecting for her to whip back around and leave a clean slice through Will's throat. He wasn't expecting to see Will's eyes roll back as he collapsed to the ground in a pool of his own blood. 

" _No!_ " Nico shouted, waking up with his hands flying to his throat. He scrambled up and out of bed, not caring that the sun hadn't even risen yet. He was panicking, his shadow travel kicking in without him having to focus on it, and he was in front of the big house, frantically knocking, praying that someone was awake. 

" _Will-_ " he gasped out, "H-he… I- d-dream" Nico clawed at his hair, gasping for breath, "He's _dead_ " Nico whimpered out, not even sure who had opened the door, just that he needed someone to listen to him, someone to prove him wrong. 

"Neeks-" Percy breathed out, pulling Nico in to his arms, "Chiron!" he called, frowning at how worked up Nico was, he was stumbling over his words and panicking and just seemed terrified. 

Chiron and Percy worked to calm Nico down, listening about the dreams he had been having, and promising to send out a search party. "We're gonna get him back here alive, okay?"

Nico shook his head quickly, "Y-you don't understand!" He snapped, eyes wide and desperate, "He's already dead" He moaned, bringing the palms of his hands up to press against his eyes, "Will, per favore, ho bisogno di te" Nico whispered, pinching his eyes shut and hoping it was all just a bad dream. 

"Percy! We've got another one coming up the hill" Annabeth called from the porch of the big house, "He seems fine- This is our last one"

Percy smiled at that, "Thank you" he said softly. "Nico, come with me." he ordered, taking Nico's hand and pulling him off of the couch in the main room. 

Nico cried out in surprise and pain as he crashed on to the floor, tears still beading in his eyes, "L-leave me alone-" he hissed, but he stood up anyways, trying to disappear into Will's baggy sweatshirt that he had on. He really didn't want to move, but this was the way back to his cabin where he could cry and grieve in peace. 

Stepping out into the morning sun didn't make it better. Seeing Apollo's chariot just made him sadder. 

"Nico I swear to God, it was just a dream" Percy groaned, taking hold of Nico's shoulders and jerking him in the direction of half-blood hill, "Now. Go get your man and stop complaining, alright?"

Nico frowned, but his heart swelled with hope, "He's not-" Nico stopped in his tracks, hand fluttering up to his mouth, " _Will_ " he whispered to himself, shrugging Percy's hands off his shoulders and instantly taking off down the steps. 

Nico was in Will's arms in a second, both using the other for support, "I hate you" Nico hissed, "Goddamn it, Will, I thought you were _dead_." Nico cried, leaning up to press kisses over Will's cheeks and chin and lips, not wanting to ever be apart from him ever again. 

"Oh, baby-" Will said softly, pulling Nico into a soft hug, "I'm here. I promise." he whispered, though he was tired and hungry and weak, being with Nico made everything feel so much better. 

Nico stood on his toes so he could press his nose into the crook of Will's neck, "I missed you" He mumbled, arms wound around Will's waist. 

Will sniffled, pressing a gentle kiss to Nico's cheek, "I missed you too"

The two spent a lot of the day there, not bothering to move from their positions cuddled next to each other. Will listened to Nico's dreams, letting him know that all were accurate (aside from the dying part), and reassuring that it wasn't as bad as it looked. 

"I got your ring-" Will added with a teasing grin, digging in his pocket and pulling out a small little box, "You can't buy diamonds with drachmas, though..." he explained, showing Nico the black gems imbedded in the small ring. 

Nico laughed happily and covered his mouth in surprise, "You _idiot_ " Nico moaned, laying his head on Will's shoulder, "I was kidding about the ring-" he said quietly, but he couldn't take his eyes off the jewelry. 

Will smiled, leaning over to kiss Nico's temple, "You were, but I wasn't" He said with a smile, "Now give me your hand, we're getting married."

Nico's happy laughter rang through the camp as Will pushed the ring on to his finger, completing the moment with a slow kiss. They didn't leave each other's side until they had to, with Nico making Will go to the infirmary for a change, "Rest." He demanded, kissing his fiancé(?) goodnight. 

Even with Will soundly asleep in the infirmary bed, Nico was afraid to leave. He slept in a chair next to him, not caring how uncomfortable he was. 

The next morning was his reward. 

Waking up to Will complaining about how Nico was going to kill himself if he slept like that again, and tugging him on to the small hospital bed. They laid close to each other until Will was dismissed, then Nico dragged him back to the Hades cabin. "Do you really want to marry me?" Nico asked quietly, laying out across Will's lap. 

Will shook his head with a laugh, "I gave you a ring, did I not?" he asked, lacing his fingers through Nico's own, toying with said ring. 

"Good. I want to marry you too." Nico said absentmindedly, curling up a bit, "Now go back to sleep. Doctor's orders."

Will bit back a laugh, but just kissed Nico's cheek, "Yes sir-" He mused, and they both drifted off once again, just as they would many times in the future. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like this a lot now. I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comment any requests you have! I enjoy filling them.


End file.
